


Return of the Newtralizer

by tmnt_2000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmnt_2000/pseuds/tmnt_2000
Summary: This Story takes place in Season 5. After 3 years of nothing, the Newtralizer returns more powerful than ever. His target: Revenge.





	Return of the Newtralizer

'Now that Shredder is finally gone and this whole "demon dragon invading New York" is over there is nothing to worry about, right?'

Leo's POV:

Out of all the things we faced, Shredder coming back to life was definetly one of the worst. We've been skipping patrol for months now. The city was finallyin peace, I hoped. After meditating I went in the living room. Nothing really changed down here. "Give it back it's mine!" Raph shouted at Mikey who probably had one of his comics. I rolled my eyes and turn the TV to see the news. "Hey let me go let me go!"Mikey now shouted. I turned over to them to see Raph had Mikey in a headlock "Keep it down you two" I said while turning back to the TV. Raph let go off Mikey "C`mon Mikey let's not interrupt fearless leader by watching his stupid show." Raph said what made Mikey giggle. I just rolled my eyes and turned the volume of the TV louder cause the news started.

"That's right, People." The reporter said "It looks like some sort of alien spaceship has landed on earth last night."

I quickly looked up, straight to the TV what caught my attention. "An alien spaceship" I thought.

I still head MIkey and Raph joking in the background but it soon faded. As the reporter took a closer look at the spaceship something interrupted him and the recording went off. Black screen. I looked over where Raph and Mikey were "Guys we gotta-" they were gone probably still joking. I got up, gearing myself up and went out to the surface. I know Mikey and Raph woudn't have gone with me and Donnie well he and April have been hanging out all the time so it's mine turn to find out what's going on. As I arrived the surface I tried to find the location of the spaceship. It took me a while but then I saw it. At the Docks. I slowy went closer to take a look at it. Something seems off of it but at the same time I got this..feeling, that something was going on. After all this months of nothing. Well we had to get off of our lazy shells someday. I stepped closer again to see what's inside but got stopped by something hitting me away. As I got back up I saw a huge figure standing in front of me. Wait I know this person. No this can't be. The Newtralizer? My eyes widened what made him laugh.

"Haven't expect to see me, huh." he said. He was right.

"But- We finished you." I only said.

"Oh no you didn't." He stepped closer what made me step back, not knowing what he is up to.

"And I am more powerful than ever" as soon as he said that he threw some kind of electricity at me, some kind of flash. I quickly jumped out of the way cause I knew I didn't had a chance against a power like that..I needed a strategy. "Scared of a fight huh, turtle" he said and I looked over to him "next time" I said then threw a smoke bomb to flee. I felt like a coward but I could't study this situation so I just went back to the lair. The others have to know what's going on.

At the lair..

As I got in I saw them watching some Crognard marathon. I shook my head and walked over "Guys you never gonna believe who is back" they all turned around to me.

"Oh Mr. Space Dork finally made it back from his trip" Raph joked and Donnie gave Raph a clap on the head. Thank god Donnie.

"What is it about, Leo?" Donnie asked curiously, wanting to know what was going on.

"After I saw this report on the TV about a spaceship landed on New York I got curious so I went to look for it on my own" I told them.

"Annnnnnnnd?" Raph said and I gave him a cold look "keep going." Donnie spoke.

"Well I found the Newtralizer is behind this and he-" I got cut off.

"Wait wait hold up for a moment. You saw what happened, ok. This jerk got blowen up" Raph said.

"I hate to say but Raph is right, Leo" Donnie now said "No one can survive an explosion like that".

"But I-" "They are right, dude" Mikey now said and looked to him quickly in a slightly mad look.

"What I was just agreeing. Look it's late let's just go to sleep" The others nodded and have gone to their room soon.

I stood all alone in the living room thinking what to do. Then I just got the perfect idea. Let's visit an friend who knows as much about the Newtralizer than we do. I know it was already too late to keep going but we had to solve this problem before it gets worse. While I went to the mutanimal's lair I was letting them know that I was on my way so they are not suprised to see me. We haven't seen or heard of them in a long I just hope they don't they are at least happy to see me. A wave of cold flew over and I dropped my T-phone while I was texting. I hated this time in New York that's we spent more time down in the lair. I took my phone and continued walking, ignoring the cold. As I arrived I knocked quietly on the door not knowing if everyone was asleep. It didn't took long till someone opened the door. It was Slash. He looked down at me a little surprised at my visit.

"I know we haven't seen you guys in a long time but-".

"No worrys. I got your text" he stepped aside "Come in".

I smiled up at him then went in. We sat down togehter. There was a long moment of silence.

"Soo how are your brothers?" Slash asked and I looked over to him.

"Pretty normal" I mumbled.

"Then why did you came all alone?" he asked curiously.

"I came here for a reason and they don't believe me." I lowered my head a bit "I hope at least you will when I tell you" I looked back up and to him.

"well what are you waiting for then" he said.

I took a deep breath "to make it short..the Newtrailzer is back" I said and his eyes widened.

"But we-" "I know. That's what I thought too" I said. "I say we gotta do something".

He nodded "But not us only. We need the help from your brothers too"

I nodded "I'm gonna get them to believe me" I said.

We both got up and walked to the exist.

"I'm gonna let you know when I got them to believe me" I said and rubbed the back of the head.

"It was nice to see you again. You guys could have visit us more often you know that" Slash said.

I nodded "I know, I'm sorry for that but after Splinter died..none of us was the same. We had a rough time but they went through it" I said

"They?" Slash asked and I looked up at him

"Oh uh I mean we" I said nervously what made him curious.

"Let me ask you something. After master Splinter y'know..who teaches you guys then?" Slash asked.

"Well me..I mean Splinter made me Sensei" I haven't really thought of what I said but when I realized what I said I covered my mouth quickly. Now it was all out. All those were built up in me and I have never talked with someone about it. No one asked me how I was feeling after Splinter made me their Sensei.

"See, I knew there was something up with you. Look if you wanna talk about it, if you need to talk about it with someone, I'm here" Slash said and I nodded.

"Thanks. Well I better go back to the lair I don't wanna keep you awake any longer" I said then turned to walk out but stopped. You gotta be kidding me, right? There was a freaking storm out there well that explains why it was so could when I made my way here.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. The news said there was a big storm coming today so I was surprised when you arrived" Slash explained.

I sighted "I should have listened to the news longer now I'm stuck here" I thought.

"You can stay here over the night. I'm not letting you out at this storm" Slash said protectly.

"That's really kind of you, Slash but I-" "No excuses are allowed now come in I show you where you can sleep" Slash said and went to a room. I rolled my eyes.

"He is as stubborn as Raph" I mumbled while following.

"Y'know I heard that right" Slash said while looking down at me.

I looked up at him quickly then down.

"Hey I am playing around. Get some rest, will ya" Slash said and lead me into the room he gave me.

I looked around the room. Those guys really have everything in their hideout.

"Thanks" I said while looking up at him.

"No time to thank me yet, Leonardo. Now get some sleep" he said then went out with closing the door. I looked down at myself as I sat down on the bed. Tomorrow will be another day.


End file.
